Just Another Day
by nastyness2
Summary: Max and Ben have a quick lemon in the back of the Rust Bucket


"Ben, do you wanna go or not," Max asked ready for some sex. God, its been too long and his grandson better want to go or else he would go ask his granddaughter but he would prefer some of Bens ass right NOW!!!!!

"Ya, Grandpa lets do it," Ben replied as he moved back from the front of the Rust Bucket and drug Max into the back bed. As the two landed Ben set right to work. He attacked his grandfathers mouth with his own.

"Slow down boy I wanna enjoy this." He was right so did ben. So he held his grandfather close and they slowly kissed, Max exploring the youngers mouth with his tounge and squeezing his grandsons ass. they broke the kiss only long enough to get ben out of his shirt and allow max to shrug his shirt off. They got back to kissing and Max started to get hard and he expected his grandson was feeling the same. He rolled on top of ben and was on his hands and knees. his hand slid down between them and undid Bens pants. stopping momentarally he helped ben out of his pants and boxers to release his straining erection. Max then did the same to himself and shook his shorts to the ground. The two then went back to kissing and ben ground his dick against his grandfathers getting a moan from them both.

"god grandpa dont tease me anymore, suck me hard." Max was more than willing to oblige and slid down his grandsons chisled body leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, starting at the jaw then the neck stopping to suck his left nipple and earning another moan. lower and lower he slid until he was at the prize.

"Beg for it, Ben."

"Grandpa, please suck my dick. do me quick and i will suck yours and make you cum then you can fuck me long and hard."

good god his grandson really wanted it. so he quickly engulfed his grandsons entire 7 inch dick in his mouth. applying pressure at the base he slid up the entire length slowly. he loved to tease the 14 year old. "Stop it" ben squealed. Max quickly started to bob up and down his grandsons dick and started to swirl his tounge around the head. ben was getting harder from the attention and just couldnt keep still. he was writhing and squirming around. Max then proceded to scrape his teeth along the shaft and suck hard. Ben would cum soon he knew it. "Faster grandpa faster. oh oh god GOD!!!!!" Ben screamed as he shot his load into his grandpa's mouth. Max swallowed the first few shots but then he started to keep it in his mouth.

Max came up from the blowjob and kissed Ben swapping the cum between the two. ben accepted it eagerly and gladly tasted himself in his grandfathers mouth. "your turn." ben put max on his back and slowly sank down to his grandfathers dick. instead of just plunging into it as his grandfather did he decided to tease the old bastard in revenge. he licked his grandfathers dick starting at the base and going to the head. he loved the 10 inch long dick and when he reached the head he took it in his mouth and began to suck on the head alone swirling his tounge around it. "oh god ben you better stop teasing me or you wont get it in the ass." that threat was good enough to get Ben to really get into the blowjob. grabbing at the halfway he started to slide up and down applying pressure on the way up the shaft while jacking off what he couldnt get into his mouth.

"oh god boy keep doing that." Max then turned him around and with Bens ass closer to him got some lube out of his pocket and slicked his fingers up and started to probe at the hole in front of him. slowly at first he slid his two fingers in and out sciccoring and then he curled his fingers and found the boys prostate. Ben moaned, sending vibrations into Maxs dick and making him moan. "faster Ben faster I'm gonna cum." and with that Ben sped up and less then a minute later Max shot his load into his grandsons mouth. Ben swallowed it all.

Time to fuck me Grandpa" Ben said excitedly as he scrabled off his grandfather.  
"One minute, Ben I just came." so Ben thouroghly disapointed decided to lean forward and kiss the man. once more the two let their hands explore each others bodys. Max's erection quickly returned and Ben broke the kiss. He positioned himself right above his grandfathers dick.

"Beg for it, Grandpa."

Why should I, I could just wait for your cousin and do her in front of you and not give you any for the rest of the month." Once again the threat worked its magic and Ben slamed himself onto his grandfathers dick and screamed in pain and pleasure. Slowly twisting and riding he reaccostomed his ass to the large intruder. Once he was ready Ben started to ride his grandfather, moaning and screaming in pleasure.

"Grandpa, oh god Grandpa. GRANDPA" Ben screamed as Max's dick found his prostate making him flood with heat and pleasure.

"Ben, god ride me. Ya ride my dick you fucking slutty boy. Harder, faster, harder, faster." Max screamed as he felt him self start to build up. He grabbed his grandson by his waist and guided his pace. the sound of Bens ass slapping his thighs filled the Rust Bucket. With one final scream Ben came all over his grandfathers pot belly and chest. exhausted he couldnt ride Max anymore so Max threw him on his back and proceded to pound his ass with force and strength. A few minutes later his body stiffened as he drove his dick into bens ass one last time before cumming deep into the boys hole.

"You know grandpa this summer just keeps getting better and better."


End file.
